Davis Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins (Version 2)
Sequel to "Davis Pan." Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Ken Ichijouji, Wormmon, and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Lumas’ Uni-Mind from Drake, Myotismon and his group, and their crew, including their three new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world. Original cast, except Makuramon, are back. New cast New London friends: Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania), Tiger (An American Tail), Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Max Goof, Roxanne, Bobby Zimmeruski, and PJ Pete (A Goofy Movie) New Lost Child Recruits: Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Genie "Gene" (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp; With Genie "Gene" in his real boy form), Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII), Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy (Winx Club; With their Enchantix forms) New pirates who pretend to be Davis' new allies, but secretly work for Drake and Myotismon by faking their sacrificial deaths: Clayton (Tarzan), King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph), and Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) The pirates who betray Drake and Myotismon: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Neverland's inhabitants: Lumas (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Neverland Goddess: Queen Clarion (Tinker Bell franchise) Monster of Neverland: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro trilogy) Aunt Millicent: Yuuko Kamiya (Digimon; Tai and Kari's mom) Extra with Yuuko: Susumu Kamiya (Digimon; Tai and Kari's dad) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Lumas (Version 2) Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Davis Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 3: Fidget, Popple, Tiny, and Dingodile's Looking Out for Themselves/Dracula and Martha's Davis Motomiya Blessing (Version 2) Chapter 4: Three Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Fidget, Popple, Tiny, and Dingodile to the Surprise Rescue (Version 2) Chapter 5: The Creation of Cait Sith/Protecting the Uni-Mind (Version 2) Chapter 6: Cait Sith Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Tiny's Charm Loss and Sad Past (Version 2) Chapter 7: Ignitus' Lair/The Cover is Not the Book (Version 2) Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Cait Sith's Return with Character Flaws (Version 2) Chapter 9: Drake, Myotismon, and their Pirates Threaten Popple, Fidget, Tiny, and Dingodile/The Team, Except Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon, Captured (Version 2) Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Fidget, Popple, Tiny, and Dingodile Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates (Version 2) Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Davis Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 12: Saving Davis, Ken, Fidget, Popple, Tiny, and Dingodile/Second Ambush (Version 2) Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Davis Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending Davis Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Extra Chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Davis Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Extra Chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Davis Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) For original story: Davis Pan (Version 2) For third and final sequel: Davis Pan 3: Superstar Saga (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies